


Heartache Reborn

by torturousdaydreams



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Oral, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is blue because he thinks that his lover is hiding something from him. Well he is... but that's another thing entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_filled_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_filled_words/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the lovely [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/)! Happy birthday, and I hope you're having a fantastic day.
> 
> As usual my bby [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) beta'd this for me.
> 
> If anyone is curious [this](http://www.aneros.com/product/helixsyn/) is the plug that Connie wore.

I buried my head between my arms on the desk. “What is it this time?” Bertholdt sighed.

“It’s Connie,” I grumbled.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” I said defensively.

“I seriously doubt that,” he argued.

“I didn’t!” I insisted.

“Then what’s going on?”

“He’s been really distant lately. Always playing with his phone, then making sure I can’t see what he’s doing… he’s never been like this before.”

“What about that time you-”

“That was obviously my fault,” I conceded.

“I’m surprised he didn’t dump you after that debacle.”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know his sister was in the hospital?” I huffed, sitting up.

“I don’t know why you just didn’t ask him outright about what was bothering him,” Bertholdt rolled his eyes. “Maybe you forgot a special day or something? When’s his birthday?”

“May first,” I replied.

“Wrong. It’s May second. He’s a saint for putting up with you,” Bertholdt smirked and went back to going over the accounts.

“Well it isn’t our anniversary,” I thought aloud, resting my head in my hand.

“Are you sure?” Bertholdt stared disapprovingly over the rim of his glasses at me.

“Positive.”

“So ask him what’s wrong, Reiner.”

“Oh god, what if he’s found somebody else?”

“Oh, like that nice guy Armin he works with?”

“Low fucking blow, Bertl.”

“You know how I love kicking you when you’re down,” he chuckled. “Now stop fussing and get to work.”

“Yes, right away, boss,” I groused.

* * *

At lunch I decided to call home. “Hey babe,” I whispered once Connie picked up the phone.

“Uh, hi,” he voiced, sounding more than a little cranky.

“You busy?”

“Yeah,” he sighed derisively. “What is it? Is it important?”

“Not really, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”  _Just fucking say it, Reiner._ “You’ve been kind of distant lately,” I stammered.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he deadpanned.

“Just that um, fuck, this is hard. We haven’t been talking as much.” I finished lamely.

“Look Reiner, I’m busy right now. We can talk when you get home.” He huffed. I heard an unfamiliar voice in the background then the sound of Connie covering the mouthpiece of the phone. “Be quiet Armin!” he hissed then hung up.

* * *

“Bertholdt,” I whined after I’d returned to my desk. “What am I gonna do? He’s cheating on me with that twink Armin.”

“You’re overreacting,” Bertholdt remarked.

“What if I lose him, Bertl?”

“You’re really not going to stop, are you?” He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Stop what?”

“Whining!” He snapped, leaning on his arms and rubbing his temples.

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

“It’s fine. Just go and sort things out, be ready for a stack of papers as tall as your husband tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you Bertl!” I sang, grabbing my coat from the rack and rushing out the door.

* * *

I tried my best not to speed on my way home.  _Concentrate on the fucking road. Everything is going to be fine._ I pulled into the driveway and saw the front door open. I turned off the car and got out.  _Slowly, relax. It’s probably not what you think it is._

“Oh, hello Reiner!” The man was blonde and an inch or two taller than Connie.

“Who are you?” I tried to keep my voice even.

“Oh! Sorry about that. I’m Armin.” He held out his hand, and I took it without a thought. “Connie’s told me so much about you.”

“I see,” I felt my pulse in my ears as I pulled my hand away.

“Well, have fun in there,” Armin winked at me and walked towards his car.

I stood there stunned, several minutes after I’d heard his car drive off. “What the fuck does that mean?” I muttered, heading towards the door and stepping inside.  _Be calm. Find out all the facts._ I took off my shoes and set down my things then walked towards the bedroom.

The room was littered with sapphire blue shopping bags lined with gold tissue paper.

“That fucking liar,” I heard Connie mutter. The sight of him left me in awe and completely breathless. His tan thighs were covered in black stockings topped with lace. I watched him pull an emerald colored pair of silk panties on beneath a garter belt. His eyes were on himself, his legs, trying to see how it all looked in the mirror. “Jesus fuck, Reiner!” he yelped and tried to cover himself. “You weren’t supposed to be home for hours!”

My mouth felt dry, I was short of breath. “I’m sorry,” I stammered. “I was just so worried.”

“Try saying that without a fucking erection,” he chuckled, running a hand over his close cropped hair. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

“This is what you’ve been doing?”

“Sit on the bed,” he insisted and I complied without question. He straddled my lap and put his arms around my neck. “I’ve been consulting with Armin, because he’s kind of an authority on this sort of thing,” he whispered, gesturing to the getup.

“Why is he an expert?” I asked, but Connie placed a finger over my lips.

“Because Amber O’Hare is the most popular dancer at the burlesque club and they know of a place to buy things like this that are made for men. And Amber also knows of a place where men can get waxed.”

“Waxed?” I smiled hopefully.

“Everywhere,” he whispered heatedly in my ear.

“It sounds like I should be thanking Amber,” I grinned, running my fingers over the hem of the panties.

“You really fucking should,” Connie smirked.

“God,” I murmured, resting my forehead against his chest “I don’t even know if I want to fuck you with those on, or if I want you to fuck me while you wear them. But what I do know is that I really want to suck your cock.”

“Do you want me to fuck your face, or did you want to take your time?”

“Take my time,” I replied as I pushed Connie onto his back.

“Such a gentleman,” he smirked.

“God damn, you are so fucking hot,” I whined.

“And don’t forget it.” Connie began rocking his hips upward in anticipation.

“Fuck,” I groaned, sliding my hands up his smooth thighs and spreading his legs. “So gorgeous,” I murmured as I kissed my way up to his cock. I looked up and saw him reaching towards the nightstand. “What do you need?”

“Get the plug I like,” he panted.

“I guess that means you want to fuck me?” I grinned hopefully.

“That is exactly what that fucking means,” he moaned as he palmed at himself through the silk panties.

“Fuck, are you gonna leave them on?” I asked.  _This is not happening. Oh my fucking god. Stop acting like an over stimulated teenager for fucks sakes._

“That was kind of the point, dumbass,” Connie whined, gripping his covered cock. I tried to focus on lubing up the plug. “C’mere. I want your mouth around me now.”

“Right, so um, do these stretch at all?” I pointed towards the underwear.

“Just get over here!” He growled.

“Okay, okay.” I watched him get on all fours, then reach back and pull the green fabric to the side.

“Stop stalling,” he hissed. I pushed the plug in and saw him clench around it, driving it towards his prostate. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it.” After rolling him onto his back, I mouthed at the gusset, licking a stripe along his length. “Don’t make me hold you down, Reiner. Because I will not hesitate to fuck just your face if you keep teasing me,” he argued. I pulled down the hem and put the tip of it in my mouth. Connie swore under his breath; he rocked his hips up and held my head down. He wrapped his legs around my neck and tugged at my hair. I swallowed around him, trying to take in the gasping breaths I yearned for through my nose. Connie controlled my movements, pulling my head down for every upward thrust of his hips. I grabbed him by the hips and held him down.

“I said I wanted to take my time,” I panted once I’d freed myself from his tightened grip around my head.

“Fine,” Connie conceded, sliding his hands over his sides seductively. He pulled the waistband down a bit further and grinned at me.

“God, you are so fucking hot.” I lavished kisses around the exposed parts of his thighs. “So beautiful. Captivating.” I nipped at the skin and saw Connie arch into me, his fingers knotted in the sheets. I worked his cock with loose, lazy strokes.

“Don’t tease me,” he whined as I mouthed the shaft. I kissed the head and sucked lightly at it.

“You taste good,” I grinned.

“Shut up and suck my cock,” Connie spat impatiently.

“I thought that’s what I was doing,” I murmured through kisses and licks.

“Not the way I want, and you know it,” he groaned.

“How do you want it?” I asked teasingly.

“I want to feel the back of your throat.”

I chuckled and began bobbing my head slowly, hollowing my cheeks. He gave little moans and whines as I caressed the underside with my tongue. I pulled off and mouthed at his balls taking each one into my mouth while nuzzling my face against his now slick cock.

“Take your clothes off,” Connie breathed softly, reaching for me. I laid a hand over his and shook my head.

“Sorry.” I swallowed audibly. “If you touch me now, I’ll probably end up coming in my pants.”

“That sounds kinda cute though,” he giggled wickedly.

“Shut up,” I groaned as I began undressing.

“Slower. I want a show,” Connie smirked while he went back to stroking his cock.

“Don’t we need music for that or something?” I chuckled anxiously.

“Nah, just wiggle your hips or something,” he panted.

I kept my eyes on him as I unbuttoned my shirt, pausing at each one and biting my lip, exposing inches of my skin at a time. I shrugged it off and palmed at my hard on through my pants. I kept my movements slow as I started with my belt, unhooking it, sliding it through each loop of my pants and finally letting it fall to the floor with a muted clunk. I unbuttoned my pants and turned around while I worked them along with my underwear down my hips.

“God, you’ve got a great ass,” he murmured, leaning over to slap a cheek at a time.

“Fuck, Con,” I shuddered arching into his hand when it slid towards my opening.

“Get over here,” he sang and pulled me by the hips. “On all fours,” he said, his voice commanding. I started to feel desperate for him, his touch, his voice.

“Connie,” I moaned. “Please.”

“Wanton little thing aren’t you?” He remarked gently as he rolled a condom over his cock. I felt his thumb, coated with lube run circles around my hole, then in to spread more inside. “On your back now.” He held me down with a hand on my shoulder, with his free hand he lined himself up and pushed in gently. “So are you going to apologize?”

“I thought I did,” I sobbed with need.

“It didn’t really seem like you meant it,” he chastised me, while keeping his hips still, only the tip inside.

“I did, I swear. Fuck, I’m really sorry Connie!”

“Don’t you dare move.” He slapped my thigh. “Sorry for what?” he asked while he pinched at both of my nipples.

“Fuck!” I cried. “I’m sorry for not trusting you.”

“And?” he flicked them with his nails.

“Shit!” I panted. “For thinking that you were unfaithful!”

“Good boy,” he grinned, sliding in an inch at a time.

“Fuck me,” I whined.

“Only since you asked so nicely,” he replied, jerking his hips forward then back. “I can barely hear the sounds over all your moaning, Reiner.”

"Fuck, sorry, it’s just really good,” I moaned, my eyes shut tight.

“I wasn’t complaining,” he groaned, thrusting deep and leaning over me. I felt his lips on my neck. “It’s really cute; you moaning for me because you want it so bad. So let me hear you,” Connie nibbled at my earlobe before pushing himself up. He dug his fingers into my hips and his movements grew slower, though erratic.

“Faster,” I pleaded. His soft laughter was interrupted with a groan of bliss.

“The plug feels good too, I have to go slow otherwise…” he trailed off, shuddering when I clenched around him. “Fine, if that’s really what you want.”

“Please, I want it. H-hard and fast, like you a-always do,” I stuttered, stealing a glance at his flushed face further down to his toned chest and finally to the garter belt covering his hips. “You’re so fucking hot like this. Green suits you,” I shuddered, grinning.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he grinned. I canted my hips upwards to meet his, the slapping sounds growing louder, then slipping away as my pulse raced in my ears.

“Fuck, gonna cu-” I gasped and felt Connie wrap a hand around my cock, stroking hurriedly.

“Me too,” he murmured, his hips moving jerkily. I felt my limbs go taut, legs twitching from their place locked around Connie’s waist and my fists clenching the fabric below me as I came across my chest. “God damn,” he muttered, collapsing beside me once he’d thrown the condom away. He started licking up the mess on my chest. “You taste good, been eating pineapple or something?”

“Huh? Wait, that makes it taste better? I thought it was blueberries,” I huffed.

“So why’d you get home so early?” Connie asked, smirking.

“Oh um… Bertl said it was okay since I probably wouldn’t have gotten anything done anyway.” I put an arm around Connie and pulled him closer.

“Smart man. Did you know that he’s dating Armin?” Connie asked as he nuzzled against me. I felt my face going pale.

“No, he hadn’t mentioned it,” I gulped.

“Shit, Reiner, what’d you do?”

“I may have mentioned that you might be cheating on me with ‘that twink Armin’,” I sighed, covering my face. Connie cackled and jabbed me with his fingers.

“Dumbass,” he snorted.

“Oh god. How am I gonna face him tomorrow?” I groaned. “Wait, how the hell did they even meet?”

“Bertl is a regular at Amber O’Hare’s shows,” he replied sagely.

“Fuck,” I whined, slapping my forehead. “You’re making it worse.”

“Good. That’s what you get for thinking I was cheating,” Connie hissed, tickling me.

“Knock it off,” I sighed exasperatedly.

“Tell me how it goes tomorrow,” he insisted, his grin just shy of wicked.

“Shuddup,” I muttered, kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
